


不度（十二）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 4





	不度（十二）

28

文星伊本来在住院期间被不允许出病房，但她三天后一出ICU就偷偷溜出院了。

这次金容仙一定会在现场。

她要见她，她迫不及待地想要见她。

但是她才离开医院没一百米就被人抓走了，因为她偷偷出医院，都没人知道她被抓走。

她是被人蒙眼绑走的，因为太过突然，她一下子没想到可能发生的情况，完全云里雾里。

等到有人摘开了她的眼罩，文星伊才知道绑她的人是谁：“车时延？你……”

“你这时候就别去送死了。”车时延让人把文星伊绑到了会所，“这里很安全，好好待着吧。”

文星伊被车时延的一通话给完全说愣了。

“你说清楚一点。”

“C港的信息是朴振英演给金容仙看的，他是为了防止你们真的有机会获得信息。真正的交易地点就在车氏药厂的正下方。”车时延坐在文星伊面前，毫不在意地说出这些话。

“我凭什么相信你。”文星伊心里已经有了不好的预感，当时她们都已经知道朴振英的制药厂就在原址下面，但他们谁也没想过他能这么大胆，直接就在那里交易。

“你身上有通讯工具，随便就能让探子去查一下就会有答案，何必浪费时间问我。”

确实，那里建造在地下，谁也不知道那里的结构，防护措施一定非常完备，最主要的是，他们进不去入口，因为入口就在JYP的基地里。

“你到底是什么人……如果你是朴振英的手下，为什么会告诉我这个？”文星伊发送信息很迅速，她不希望是真的，因为现在距离交易的时间不到一个小时了。

“我只是想告诉你，我没有放弃我的爱人，那个地下药厂我已经放好了炸弹，等到交易开始，那里就会被炸塌，没有人能逃出来，”车时延把笔记本电脑里炸弹的实时监控给文星伊看，“你看，这个炸弹网……有谁能活着出来呢？”

车时延电脑里有及其精准的炸弹分布，文星伊都不敢想象他是什么时候布置上去的，那个量足以炸掉一整个足球场。

“金容仙在那里面吗？”文星伊突然呼吸不稳。

“应该吧，朴振英会把她带在身边的。”

“除了原本的入口，还有什么地方可以进去。”

“在被封的药厂有一个通道，不过一定要从里面才能打开，我找你来的主要目的还是，防止朴振英打开那个通道逃出来。”车时延给文星伊一份地下药厂的结构图，“你要怎么样是你的事，你只要答应我朴振英不能活着出来就行了。”

朴振英只有活着才方便他们申诉，死了证据会丢掉很多……可是现在金容仙在里面，她只能答应车时延。

文星伊知道，车时延是在给她机会救金容仙。

她现在已经不知道车时延是一个什么样的人了。

文星伊被车时延的人送到车氏药厂，和RBW的人汇合。

“文组，这个是不是要先跟金部长汇报啊？”

“这事不能告诉金道勋，那边但凡有一点动静那边就会有人通知朴振英，到时候我们的营救计划就完了。”丁辉人看的明白，她刚刚去病房没看见文星伊的时候差点就通知金道勋了，还好文星伊的消息先发送过来。

“那我们现在该怎么办？”

文星伊点开结构图，指着那个入口说：“入口有两道门，对于里面来说靠近地面的是他们出口的第二道门，我们要进去就得先炸开第二道门。”

文星伊看了一眼表，距离交易还有三十分钟，她不知道这半个小时够不够，心里一点底都没有。

29

“你给文星伊送情报了吗？”朴振英笑了起来，金容仙从到了这个地方开始就面色阴沉。

不用问他都知道，这小妮子总会有办法传送情报，虽然他真的没想通她是用什么办法送出去的，那天他让金容仙和文星伊见面，窃听器，望远镜，金容仙的一举一动都不可能逃开他的眼睛。

“别这么不开心，我也算是帮你，这不是坐实了你叛变的话吗？”

“好手段。”金容仙冷笑一声，他们现在在会议室里，几乎是工厂的最中心，厂子周围整个墙壁都有特意加厚过的，是金属材质，哪怕火箭炮射进来也能挡十几发。

这个哪里只一个小小的制药厂这么简单，金容仙心里想，怕是在她不知道的地方还有军火。毕竟这里直接连接JYP的基地，防护工作又做这么好。

“哈哈哈，我们的客人已经进基地，马上就会过来了。”朴振英让助理打开防护系统，用掌纹解锁了墙。

“我对这次交易一无所知，带着我有什么意义？”金容仙在思考有什么办法可以出去，这里太过于危险了，两天前车时延给她看了这里的地形图，感觉有所暗示。

“不带着你，你会搞出多少事？之前是我太小看你了，就算作为我威胁金家威胁RBW的一个筹码，你依旧还是危险的。”

“呵……”金容仙不想理会朴振英阴阳怪气的说辞，她现在只想知道该如何安全出去。

她知道距离这里不到一百米有一个安全出口，但是要出去有两扇门，那种连炸药都未闭能炸开的门。现在门的钥匙就在她身边，这里所有的开关都是朴振英可以打开的。

时间一分一秒过去，金容仙心里不安的感觉越来越浓烈，等客户团队到达还有5分钟的时间，她瞥到那个捧着资料的助理推着眼镜，笑了起来。

没出声，就是勾了嘴角，很嘲讽的笑，有种志在必得的神情。

金容仙突然想起来这个助理之前是跟着车时延做事的，后来因为能力出众被提拔跟到了朴振英身边。

嘶――金容仙倒吸一口凉气，她二话不说拽着朴振英就往另一个出口走。

朴振英皱眉，他身边的保镖都拔枪对准了金容仙：“你做什么？”

“这里有陷阱，快走。”金容仙这会只觉得朴振英不能死在这，再怎么样也得等文氏冤情大白之后死在死刑处决场上。

“你说什么？”朴振英大惊失色。

刚刚冷笑的助理突然冲上前来，死死拽住了朴振英，把枪抵上他的后脑：“他不能走。”

金容仙急了：“你有想过你可能也会死吗？”

那个助理示意金容仙看看那些保镖，她突然发现保镖的枪口是齐齐对准朴振英的。

“你以为在这里的有多少怕死的？”

“怎么办，打不开！”电锯都割不开的门。

文星伊一看表还有不到十分钟：“换炸药。”

“好，所有人往后撤。”丁辉人测算过，但因为不知道里面是怎么样的心里也没什么底。

“文组，警察那边来人了！”

药厂现在属于RBW和警察双方管辖范围，所以他们一旦有什么动作，一定会有人通报。

“去两个人拖住他们，千万不能让他们进来！”

“是。”

到底为什么，为什么车时延非要朴振英死……他要是死了一切都死无对证了……

死无对证？

这么多年车尚贤一直游走在灰色地带，不可能没犯过什么事，要不就是朴振英指使的，要不就是朴振英摆平的，不管如何，朴振英手里都有大把大把的证据，车时延为了他所以才这么听话给朴振英卖命。

如果朴振英死在里面了，那么一年半之后，车尚贤就可以出狱……

那这样，金容仙也无法洗白，要承受所有在她身上的罪名……文星伊看了一眼时间，不到两分钟了……

“我不想伤害你们，”金容仙盯着那个助理，“你的身体素质很低，我感受不到你的信息素，但是你打不过一个alpha。”

“我就是一个omega，被这个恶魔摘除了腺体，我拼了命才好不容易活下来，现在报仇的机会就在我眼前，我怎么会放弃。”助理其实非常清楚车时延在这里安装了大量的炸弹，本来她有这个机会逃，但她是想借着这个机会把朴振英逼入死境，哪怕她搭上这条命，“早有人告诉我，你会把他救出去，我就一直在提防你，这里所有人都知道有炸弹，只有你和他不知道，只有你和他想要出去。”

就在助理说这些话的时候朴振英突然手肘一顶，掰断了助理控制住他脖子的手，夺过枪转身就射穿助理的脑门。

一时间保镖开枪朝着朴振英这边扫来，金容仙上去就劈腿抢过一把枪，开枪一连击落三四把。

朴振英身上穿了防弹衣，躲闪迅速，但左上臂还是中枪了。子弹用完了之后，他抢过金容仙手上的枪对着手无寸铁的保镖，连开四枪，保镖们头部被击中，齐齐倒在血泊中。

朴振英急急忙忙关闭了客户通往会议室的通道，然后就往另一个出口走。

他刚刚已经听到客户的直通地铁到站了，说明距离交易时间快到了，他知道车时延一定会在人群集聚的时候启动炸弹，所以他得尽快出去。

朴振英看了一眼身旁的金容仙，他不能杀死她，开第一个门需要两个人，而且金容仙也不想让他死，哈哈……只要他出去，就能把大部分的罪名都推给金容仙推给金家。

“摁住那个启动器，我来开门！”朴振英指向一个红色按钮，等过了第一个门他就可以“失手”杀掉金容仙，然后所有人拿不到任何他犯罪的证据。

金容仙完全猜测到了朴振英的想法，她现在装作很惊慌的样子配合着朴振英，只要能出去，她就有办法活捉朴振英。

打开第一个门之后，两个人走过一个完全漆黑冗长的甬道，金容仙听着朴振英的脚步和方向，她对这个地方并不熟悉，只能靠自身反应。

突然朴振英脚步一顿，朝着金容仙的位置就开始射击。朴振英心里很清楚，金容仙手上什么东西都没有，而且进会议室的时候还检查过她身上的装备，没有武器没有防弹衣，只要打中一枪，金容仙就死定了。

就在朴振英沾沾自喜的时候，爆炸声从他们身后传来，那个门根本就抵挡不住爆炸，他得尽快出去。

这时候他也管不上金容仙了，立马扑到第二个门的开关上，但是因为爆炸中央系统断电，这扇门完全被封死了。

马上第二声爆炸又响起，再有两次他们都会死在这里。

金容仙其实被其中一枪打中了大腿，她此刻拖着一条腿捡起了那把手枪，靠在甬道的墙壁上闭上眼睛。也不管朴振英在那里叫骂得多激烈。

如果这是命，那就算了，她已经把所有证据都送出去了，只是他们都死在这里，有些东西真的是死无对证了，她只希望，自己家人曾经放下的错可以被纠正回来。

然后……请上天对文星伊好点吧。

一声巨响。

金容仙睁开双眼，被并不算强烈光刺到眼睛。

就在一分钟前，车时延告诉文星伊他已经按下爆炸按钮。文星伊只觉得天旋地转，他们没能打开门。

而现在。

“金容仙……”文星伊看着自己以为已经死在爆炸现场的金容仙又重新出现在她的面前，她以为自己出现了幻觉。

“因为想着还要见你，所以我得活着出来。”金容仙微笑着拖着一只失去知觉的腿缓缓走向文星伊。

明明自己那么狼狈，明明在门被打开之前已经放弃了，她这会也得耍耍帅。

“人人使用别人来治疗他们的伤痛，每个人都把对方，放在自己生存的伤口上，他们彼此紧，不许对方离去”

这是文星伊的执念，也是金容仙的。

金容仙扑倒文星伊怀里的那一刻，人就散了，精神也混沌。

她终于能好好睡一觉了。

她真没敢想，自己能在这儿见到文星伊。

人世漫长得转瞬之间，有人见尘埃，她见了星月。

――――未完待续――――

人人使用别人来治疗他们的伤痛  
每个人都把对方  
放在自己生存的伤口上  
他们彼此紧，不许对方离去  
――耶胡达·阿米亥


End file.
